Candor or Dauntless With Much More
by DivergentLover64
Summary: This is a no war story. Tris and the gang will start off at a Candor or Dauntless (truth or dare). No this whole story won't be C or D. It will be a story about her life in the war never ever happened. It has been a year since initiation.
1. The Wild Kiss

**(A/N) Everybody is alive beside Al because he died in the book before the war ever happened. No Insurgent or Allegiant. Please go get you popcorn and soda. I'll wait till you come back to start, but hurry up other people wanna read this story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth would I be sitting in play practice waiting for my brother to finish and take me home? I promise I am not the awesomazing Veronica Roth. All rights belong to her.**

**Tris POV**

"I dare you, Beatrice Prior, to be always be by my side and never ever leave and always love me. Beatrice no matter what I dare you to be there for when I need you and when you need me. "Tobias whispers in my ear, so no one can hear.

It has been a year since I ranked first in Dauntless. Tobias and I have been doing well on our relationship. We live together but we still haven't got over that one fear of mine. We might not ever. Before initiation starts again we are having a candor or dauntless party. By we I mean Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Will, Christina, Tobias, and me are in a circle. Tobias went first so he asked me.

I slowly start to take off my shirt just to see the look on Tobias' face and it is priceless. Then I pull it down and reply calmly "Challenge accepted" Tobias grins and pulls me in for a kiss. Its starts off at a peck but then starts to deepen and my hands go to his hair and his goes to my waist. Before we can do any more, Uriah throws a pillow at us.

"Get a room if you're gonna make out in front of us. "

"What if we do Uri? And don't use protection? Do you want a little Four running around?" Tobias asks questionably.

"Uhh..uh.. Not really. So yea just stop with the PDA please. "Uriah stutters at us. "Just get back to the game pansycakes"

"Okay so uhh Christina Candor or Dauntless"

"I left Candor for a reason Tris. So Dauntless" Christina replies annoyed

"I dare you to go out find the most beautiful girl and kiss her full on the lips for 10 seconds and the slap her and run to you get back her" I say with an evil grin on my face. Christina looks at me with a face of horridness, but stands up and looks at me to tell me to come. I stand up and walk over to her. We leave ad Christina search in till she sees a really pretty dauntless born.

She walks over grabs her by the shoulders and puts her mouth to hers. The girl tries but fails to pull away. 10 seconds later Christina pulls away and slaps her. By now, I am almost on the ground because of the laugh attacks I'm having. Christina looks over at me and starts running. Oh I forget about that part. I start running myself till we get to Zeke's apartment.

When we get there, we both are laughing our heads off. All the others look at us weird, but we keep laughing. Once we calm down Christina tell them about what happened. Then they laugh, beside Tobias who snickers, and when we calm down Christina starts again.

"Lynn C or D" "

Well after what just happened I'll go with Candor"

"PANS" Uriah starts but stops after the look Lynn is giving him.

"So Lynn…"

**(A/N)-Thanks for reading so far. Please leave a review. And a question how was my first ever chapter? Enjoy! And be awsemazing.**

**Dftba**


	2. The Clazy Truth

**Chapter 2: The crazy truth**

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth would I be typing on my only item that is worth a lot of money when I supposed to be cleaning so my friend can come over? I do not own Divergent or any songs mention in this chapter. **

**Tris POV**

_"So Lynn _what is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

Lynn looks scared for a moment then looks at Shauna and Shauna nods at her. Lynn thinks for a little bit then starts talking. "When I was 14 I wasn't bald and so I was walking around the pit when Uri comes up to me tugs me by my hair and takes me to the cafeteria. HE then proceeds to put me on a table. The Mar holds me down onto the table while Uri runs out of the room to do what I didn't know.

"Then Uri comes in with a microphone and a boom box. He hands the mic to me and starts to play this really old song called _'Roar'. _Well I was into the old music back then so I started to sing along with it out of habit. Then all the guys came over to the tale I was standing on and yelled and cheered. I start whipping my hair back and forth and all these guys tried to grab at. One actually grabs it and pulls me down. So I stopped singing and tried to break free. Then I looked to see who it was and it was Eric when he was in initiation.

"Well Eric, even though being young, was still evil. SO he took me down off the table by my hair and tugged me to the chasm. He told me either I had to do **_it _**with him or hang off the chasm for 7 minutes." She then stops to look at Christina which is looking at the ground. "Well I knew either one was going to be torturous. I know if I hung off the chasm I would probably fall off but doing **_it _**with him would be really weird. So I asked him if I had to do one. He responded by taking a gun out of his waistband and pointed it at me. Well so I 'choose' to do **_it _**with him. So I went up to him and he lowered his gun. I kissed and instantly he put his tongue in my mouth. Well I kept making out with him then put my legs around his waist and he dropped the gun and put his hands on my butt.

"Well he backed me into a wall and started to put his hands up my shirt. Then I flipped us around and stopped kissing him punched him and the jaw, kicked him where the sun don't shine, and flipped him over my shoulder. And I looked at him and said 'Don't ever underestimate a female, we may look pretty but we can kick ass as well as men. So don't ever come near me again you bitch!' So that is the major reason I shaved my head so males didn't judge me by my hair or looks and also I didn't run my hair to be an disadvantage in a fight. " Lynn looks at all of us to see our reaction. Christina is look pleased as with Will, Uriah, Marlene, and me. Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias look like they understood something now.

"Four why do you look like you understand something?" I ask him.

"OH, well you know how Eric was in our initiation class? Well one day he came back barely being able to move and his whole face was bruised. I knew not to ask but I was always curious. "

I'm about to respond but Lynn interrupts me. "Shauna Candor or Dauntless? "

"Dauntless, little sis. Dauntless. " She replies confidently.

Lynn has an evil look on her face. She smirks and says "I dare you to go get your old boyfriend, Cody, and bring him in here and play 7 minutes in heaven with him."

Shauna looks horrified. She looks over at Zeke and I hear them whisper but can't hear what they say. Shauna gets up and Lynn gets up with her, but Shauna just takes off her pants. She looks over at Lynn and smirks. Shauna looks over the group to decide her victim.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Umm I choose…"

**(A/N) Thanks for the two people who reviewed and favorited and the three who followed. I was surprised I already had that many. Thanks a billion. Enjoy this chapter and I'll try and post either another chapter today or one tomorrow. BE awesomazing. **

**Dftba**


	3. The Clothing War

**Chapter 3: Clothing war**

**(A/N)Thanks to ever one who followed review and favorite. Means a lot to me. And make sure you read my not at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Again Veronica Roth is the luckiest author of all times because she got to work with Theo James. Did I get to work with Theo James? Nope. **

**Tobias POV (switching it up here!)**

_"Umm… I chose _Dauntless" Will states proudly.

"Okay then Will! I dare you to change clothes with the ugliest person in the room then wait till someone chooses Candor then change with the prettiest person in the room and then wait some more till someone choose dare after that and change into my clothes." Shauna states proudly at her evil plan. I feel so sorry for poor old Will. Well not really. I look down at Tris to see how she is reacting. She is holding a hand to her mouth to not burst out laughing.

Then Will clears his throat which makes all of us look at him. He looks confused but then states "Well let's see, the ugliest person is definitely Zeke. Come on buddy get up." Will stands up and looks at Zeke.

Zeke looks offended that Will chose him to be the ugliest person in the room, but still gets up and walks to the bedroom with Will. Some people go up and listen at the door but I just sit there and question Tris.

"So whatcha think of my dare _Beatrice_? "

"First off _Four_ don't call me Beatrice. Left that faction a long time ago. Well really a year but feels like forever ago. So I think it is original"

I give Tris a stare that says _"Just tell me what you really think of it and stop being a smartass"_

"Okay well I thought it was sentimental, sweet, loving and roma" Tris gets cut off when Zeke and Will walk in. Since Zeke is bigger than Will all his clothes are at least two sizes to small and Will's are two sizes too big. Even I, the amazing Four, burst out laughing at the sight of Zeke. Hilarious.

Zeke turns to look at us with a look that screams evil and I will get back at all of you look. So Will tries to sit down but fall on his pants which makes us laugh more. Then Zeke tries and barely can sit down. Shauna leans over and whispers in his ear. I assume she is saying sorry.

Will looks at all of us to see who his victim is. He choose Uriah he then choose Dauntless.

"Thanks Uri. It's not like I don't want out of these clothes. So I dare you to pick Marlene up bridal style run all around the Pit and come back her and do 50 push-ups. "

Uriah looks scared for a minute but then decides that who will do it. So he pick Marlene up and Will gets up with them to see him fulfill it. It takes Uri less than 2 minutes to bring Marlene back. Then with that done he gets on the ground and starts the push up. Around 24 **[(A/N) Anyone know why I choose that number] **he starts to struggle but he keep pushing through. When he gets done you can see the sweat pouring off him. It looks so weird to see that much sweat coming off someone.

Once Uri controls his breathing he looks around to see who he needs to pick. He most likely will either choose me, Zeke, or Marlene. He chooses …

"Marlene C or D?"

"I choose Candor" she says but then an evil look gets on her face when she looks at Will. Will gets up and brings Christina with him.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do" Tris yells at them aware that both of them know about her sixth fear. Everyone laughs at that though Uriah looks confused.

"What wouldn't you do if it was with Four? Huh?"

"Ohh nothing right Four" She says and turns to look at me and raises her eyebrows to say that hey go along with it.

"Yeah I know we wouldn't be 'changing' clothes. WE would just be removing. Right Tris? "Tris face palms at the though. But now that they are on that topic I really wish Tris would get over her fear. It annoys all we can do is make out. But I can't talk to Tris about this because if I do she'll become self-conscious. But I will never push her into something but I just wish. Once I get out of my own thought I see the Will and Christina are back. Zeke whistle at them. I see why.

Will is in a red lace bra and underwear, a black dress with cuts on the sides with, tight leggings, a black leather jacket, and 3 in high heels.

Christina looks puny and Zeke's clothes, it is so hilarious. Now Uriah turns to Marlene and asks "So Marlene, what is your craziest fear?" Well me being the fear instructor knew but I want gonna tell. Marlene looked nervous. She just took her jacket off. She looked between me and Zeke.

"So Four Candor or Dauntless? "

"Dauntless. "Oh I forgot about Will and his dare. He and Shauna get up and go change. While we I start to chew on Tris' earlobe. I can tell she likes it because she holds back her moans. Then I start to whisper to her. "So Tris are you going to finish talking about my dare I gave you. Tell me what you thought about it" I can tell I'm also distracting her as I go back to kissing her ear and upper neck.

"Well I thought it was," holds back moan, "the most romantic thing I've ever heard and have heard you say to someone. "Then finally she can't hold back the moans from me kissing her. Everyone turns their head to look at her but the Shauna and Will come out. Shauna is in Christina's clothes and doesn't too bad. They are just a little too small. But Will looks more comfortable but still uncomfortable. He is wearing a tank top under a t-shirt with a Dauntless band and he is also wearing cheetah print underwear. I just can't hold it anymore and burst out laughing but apparently I am the only one to do so. They all look at me.

"Wow, Four laughed? "

"He can do that? "

"I though only happy people laugh? "

Then I can't take it anymore and just yell "Shut up! "

So then we continue with the game. Marlene says to me "I dare you to…"

**(A/N) Okay I gave you guys a pretty decent length chapter. Now I really want some reviews. At least 7 before I update again. So can you guys please do that? And a question. Should I put the initiation in this? I really don't know yet. So review. Be awesomazing**

**Dftba**


	4. Authors note

**(A/N) Okay guys I know these really stink but literally cannot update for a while. My grandpa is about to die and my grades are really low. Also I have benchmark and have to do that all week. So don't expect and update for a while. I'm so sorry. I just can do it right now. Sorry fir not even talking to you guys. I'm so sorry. Really am. **


End file.
